halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SPARTAN-B312
From that statement alone, I'd say that the Lieutenant is going to be a Spartan-III joining a Spartan-II team. He/she definitely looks younger than the rest, and its been pretty much confirmed there really was never a second S-II Class, which leaves just the S-III's. So either its Tom or Lucy, or somebody else survived Pegasi Delta. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :That works quite well. One thing is that there must be a class 2 of the spartan IIs. Becuase we have numbers well over 150, the amount identified for the first class, --CiaoGamer 09:55, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i seriously doubt that,first the S-II only knew of the existence of the S-III only when they went to Onix, and second Carter-259 says to him that the "Lone Wolf" sutff ends, and if all of you read Ghosts of Onix you know that the S-II are known as the Lone Wolf and the S-III are the teamplayers (since they don't have any Energy Shields, they have to rely more on the other ones)--Fipas 09:57, December 13, 2009 (UTC) check the years in the books, someone on bnet forums (bad source i know) was saying that the SIII's would be too young, idfk, i lost my Ghosts of onyx book (also its spelt Onyx, like the mineral)(also WTF is going on with the numbers? >.>) Kippeth 13:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :the battle of reach would have taken place 7 years after the Pegasi incident. if Lone Wolf was indeed an S-III then it would have given him/her 7 years of time to perform missions, possibly alone. considering the relative size of the Spartan II and Spartan III "classes" then it would seem unlikely that they would have introduced a new, younger spartan who was trained separately into an older team. especially with the drastic differences between the S-II and S-III training/equipment/etc, and the fact that the S-III program was even more secret than the S-II program. this makes it quite possible that Lone Wolf is an S-III, whom ONI reported as dead after Pegasi but was outfitted with new armor and sent back out the door. It is also quite likely that S-II's were aware that an attack happened on Pegasi, even if they do not know that it was S-III's who did it. They might only be aware that Spartans conducted the raid. There are other possibilities of course - that Lone Wolf is an S-II and was present for Pegasi, although not as the primary assault element. Perhaps performing target recon or command and control. Or the simplest answer is that that there was another Pegasi incident. L33tn1nja 06:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I dought he's a Spartan-III, I dought any of them are Spartan-IIIs. From what I gathered from GOO it seemed like all the Spartan-IIIs were stationed on Onyx.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 17:10, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Official Presss Release confirms! http://gamerscoreblog.com/press/archive/2009/12/13/kz123.aspx. Also that quote in the trailer is very revealing and also confirms he's a S-III.--Asian Inferno 21:58, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It would be interesting if this Spartan was a S-III. Though why the Gray-Teamish armour? And why send this one Spartan III to Reach? It does kinda make sense just from the trailer, but at the same time not.EchostreamFanJosh :There's another Official Press Release that says he's a Spartan-II. Until Bungie says something let's just assume he's a Spartan-II.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Also wouldn't it be kind impossible for this to be Lucy or Tom? Both were on Onyx the whole time. Yes both survived Pegasi but maby there's more than one Pegasi system? Why would Lucy or Tom go to Reach, put on new armour, then they survive Reach, and then go back to Onyx all within a matter of months? I still think this is a member of Gray Team. Also this can't be Lucy. Lucy is only 13. Also Lucy is small for a Spartan. So I think the whole Lucy theory has been dubunked. EchostreamFanJosh Our Main Character? Considering Bungie likes to give us strong, silent, stoic main characters, I think Mr. Lieutenant would probably be our guy. I mean, he shows up, riding in on his 'hog, all alone. He walks into the base, and is introduced to the team without speaking a word. Also, he's the lone wolf type of guy, similar to what the Rookie was. I think we have a winner. Arcdash 17:41, December 13, 2009 (UTC) What about his name? I think it's hinted he's Noble Six. So let's put that as his name, eh? :He was referred as the team's number six, but the Noble designation is something else, I think. When he's called the number 6, that's just because he's the 6th person of their team. I'm not sure if that's really anything official. On the other hand, he does have the rank of Lieutenant. Arcdash 20:45, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::He's like the rookie, a new recruit in the Team. As the H:R poster shows Noble Team minus this guy, he's as I said, the new recruit. And yes, I believe he is our main protagonist, compare the way he hops out of the warthog to the way MC did the cryotube in H:CE, then you'll know what I;m saying. 05:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Following cannon he would not be placed as Noble Six unless there were more than just the six of them. He would fall as Noble Five, or possibly Noble One unless Kat-320 outranks him. Speaking of, this makes for some interesting possibilities - there are two officers on a team, and who knows what Kat-320's rank is but it looks like she is the assistant team leader. L33tn1nja 05:54, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :To be technical, he wasn't exactly alone on the Warthog. Unless of course it was driving itself. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) mabey he's from gray team i mean they mentioned something about bieng missing in action, he bieng a lone wolf like gray team, plus the similar looking armor Pegasi From what Jorge said, and from this link in this very Wikia I have to say, that their is ONE and ONLY ONE candidate for the unknown LT. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Pegasi_Delta This is Lucy B091. If you read up, it will say that in Pegasi, 300 Spartans fought and destroyed a Covvie refinery while only TWO of them survived. Tom B292, and Lucy B091. LUCY lost/chose not to speak after that incident. From what I've seen from the trailer, the image of Tom B292's armor, and the silent treatment we get from this "lone wolf", I'd have to say that this LT is in fact Lucy B091. What do you guys think? Isnt it possible to have multiple systems called "Pegasi"?--- Heretic Havana Can't be Lucy. Lucy is only 13 and has been on Onyx the whole time. And she's small, this Spartan is about the same size as all the others in the video. EchostreamFanJosh :If He/She is a Spartan-III then there not from Alpha or Beta Company.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 22:06, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Tom and Lucy are impossible, because they were both Petty Officer Second Class. I think it's a third survivor. - 3vil D3m0n 06:47, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Gray Team This image speaks for itself. Discovered by me EchostreamFanJosh. :You should give yourself a medal.Plus, we already know that... :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :I'll be making a video where I carefully studied the trailer. Look at the youtube account "BloodyPooProductions" sometime tonight and it will be up. EchostreamFanJosh :: Actually I think the armor looks much more like a mix between the ODST Armor and the Mark V. The chest piece resembles the Mark Vs in numerous ways, the Helmet is near identical to that of an ODSTs, and the small ridges where the chin is is more like the Halo Wars/Baby Sitter Mark IV, Mark V, and Mark IV, unlike TCPs version. Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:45, December 16, 2009 (UTC) i agree it is probably a mk IV armor worn by grey team, my evidence: grey team are known as lone wolves, which was said by carter to forget the lone wolf stuff. the similar looking armor. plus, halsey said they were too far away to get the armor , but that dosent mean they couldnt have come at a later date and not recieved the armor because they were rushed into battle. 1:17 Significance I have recently thought of a piece of reasoning as to why he is a Spartan-III that survived Pegasi, Bungie wants us to take special notice of the "Surviving Pegasi" Line because of its timing, right at 1:17, bungie always puts important stuff at the 1:17 mark because of John, If its there I think it should be considered serious evidence and that due to the obvious and blatant placing of the quote, we should take to obvious and blatant answer, a new survivor of Pegasi Delta. PS, I posted this last night but it was edited out by CommanderTony, If it is to be edited out again can someone give me a reason for it? --CiaoGamer 23:18, December 14, 2009 (UTC) My Overall Opinion The whole Spartan III ideas I have heard here I would say where unlikely even though their is a reference to the Pegasi Delta and that the commander says that "Spartan's don't die George.. they're just missing in action," now that is a reference to Pegasi Delta defiantly, as it hints to how the 298 dead Spartan III's are MIA but some more may have survived than Tom and Lucy. However linking the Lieutenant Spartan to Spartan mk3's... I just don't think would happen as it disrupts canon to much although I wouldn't say it was impossible. Although the Commander tells the Lieutenant to forget the "Lone Wolf" stuff, so possibly those Spartan's could be 3's and the Spartan a S2. The possibility of him being a Spartan mk2 Class 2 along with the other Noble Spartans would explain why those Spartan's are down on the ground already and the Lieutenant is driving to the others. These Spartan's may have still training on Reach when the attack of the Covenant commenced. Although it is stated that a Class 2 of Spartan II's never occurred Halsey could have funded them in secret or they where just made more secretly than the first. Having a class II makes it very much easier to tell a new story and is a likely avenue for the story to take. The other (and the one I think is the most likely) is that this Spartan is in fact a Grey Team Spartan. One of the three of that team. If a armour comparison is done of the armour on the front of Cole Protocol and the new Lieutenant their is a clear similarity and the differences could be explained by a step from Mk4 to Mk5 armour variants. The Quote of "forget than Lone wolf stuff," could well be a reference to the history of the Grey Team Spartans as they did covert ops for ONI alone as a team and acted adjacently from the conventional means of combat for Spartans. My thoughts are that the Lieutenant is Grey Team Spartan that was on Reach at the time between ops and was called up to fight. He/She was ordered to join his fellow Spartans and fight as a team. The Spartan team could well be whatever but I would say they where Spartan 2's first or second class. I would say the the first was more likily and they had just dropped in or had been assigned orders from their leader at the time they where commanded by Fred and had split up when they had received the Lieutenant as reinforcement/or for whatever reason. --Silver 117 01:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :One gap in your theory that comes to mind is that the Lone Wolf is a Lieutenant. All of Gray team were petty officers, and it is unlikely that they would just give them a commission to lieutenant. The S-2 are known not to use commissioned ranks, their commander the master chief petty officer holding the highest of their ranks. Although there is no canon to confirm that the S-3 use officer ranks, unlike the spartan-2s, there is no canon that rules this possibility out. --CiaoGamer 02:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Im no expert in the military but I think a Spartan could go to Officer School and easily become a LT, same for our Commander.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 02:51, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that Spartans weren't trained to be officers, they were trained to be soldiers. They have different skill sets. And it isn't as easy as going to officer school, you have to be accepted and have to spend a while learning those skills. Also wasn't gray team to far out to be recalled for reach? --CiaoGamer 03:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Correct, but im pretty sure to become a LT or Commander you have to go to Officer School.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Commlink) 03:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Not neccessarily. Kurt-051 was made a Lieutenant, then a Lieutenant Commander, by Ackerson - admittedly he was circumventing a lot of military protocol, as he is wont to do, but he still did it. Even Fred was made a lieutenant, as a battle commision from Kurt. So there are a number of ways for it to happen. :::I'm more surprised that so few people are actually going "OMG Mastur Cheef must be teh highest rank as leader, canon is f'ed up nao." Just to nip that in the bud, the position of Master Chief has advantages to it that a commissioned officer does not - not exactly sure what they would be, you'd have to ask someone who's an expert on military and naval ranks, but I just thought I'd throw that out there. It doesn't matter - John still holds the highest position in the Spartan-II division, though not pay-grade. As always, if I have said anything wrong, please feel free to correct me. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:35, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Earlier version of ODST? Could the helmet of this unknown character be a more earlier variant of the ODST Battle Armor? The shape of the VISR looks similar to the VISR on the current armor. Same with the color, I know that color doesn't support anything, but I've noticed that most ODST armor variants are based off of the colors black and gray, and so does this armor. It may be some other armor variant, but I'm just expressing my opinion. --Tyrone111 :Note that there is a difference between VISR and a'' visor. Its a similar acronym, but the two concepts are different. :The helmet, the actual metal frame, is a Mark V helmet. The visor, though, has obviously been modified - you can see, around the edge, where it would normally extend to look like the original as been overlaid with black trim to look like an ODST or CQB-style visor. In terms of canon, though, the ODST's ''did get much of their armour technology from the MJOLNIR project - so there may well be something to your theory. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 06:39, December 16, 2009 (UTC)